campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Eyed He-Devil
Chapter 2: Green Eyed He-Devil Annabeth has never been like other girls. She has never been into any guy, no matter how attractive. She just didn't have the time for a relationship, though many had asked. That is...until a certain little he-devil walked through the doors of Bake & Cake and her heart did a flip inside her chest. Notes: *(See the end of the chapter for notes.) Annabeth's entire day was going simply awful until the green eyed teen guy had, quite literally, stumbled through the door. Firstly it was a Friday afternoon and she absolutely hated working after school. She preferred to spend the night in her tiny compartment shared with her room-mate and best friend since she was seven, Luke Castellan. He would go out and socialize, leaving the entire space for her to work on school projects and catch up on AP classes and make sure each paper was perfection. But no. Her entire plans for after school were put on hold because her boss Chiron called her right as she was turning the key in the door and asked her to come in immediately. 'I was thinking of the employee staff, and you sounded like the only employee without much of a hard schedule. So I need you to please come man the shop, right away.' He said that like she didn't have plans. Like he didn't think she had a life. Annabeth's decent day turned into pig crap before anyone could say the word: spider. Gods, she would kill Clovis if he didn't show up again. That boy NEVER did a thing. She suspected he had only called in sick because he was napping, as usual. Once, she caught him in the backroom with his face buried in a pillow- A PILLOW HE BROUGHT- snoring away behind some cakes, his eyes shut tightly and his hand nesting in one of the lemon bunt cakes. She was in a sour mood for a good hour as she ran the entire shop by herself. Life sucked. Every customer that came in were greeted with glares, frowns, and half burnt pastries. And then, just as Bake & Cake was about to close, this disheveled adorable guy with stunning sea green eyes came crashing through the door, waving money in his hand. He slowed as he closed the distance to the counter and met her eyes and for just a moment she thought she felt some...connection...with him. That is, until he fell over a chair and smacked his face against one of the tables. She resisted the urge to snort, she wasn't sure why- she didn't even know him and yet she also felt as if she'd known him her whole life. He sheepishly approached the register and gave her the cutest smile she'd ever seen. And immediately, Annabeth felt jealous of anyone this guy knew because if he smiled at them this way they'd never be sad again. She wanted that smile all for herself. The exchange was strange, Annabeth felt as if she said anymore than short and choppy sentences she would make a fool of herself. So she kept it short and simple. At one point, his eyes were locked onto her name tag and he didn't seem to be registering what she was saying. She wasn't sure what to make of that at all, but she decided to go with: disturbing. Staring into his eyes was magical, her vision tunneled for a moment and she had to blink rapidly to clear her mind. But it was no use, the way his hands tapped against the counter and his eyes scanned the prices behind her made her want to wrap him into a hug and never let go. Wait, what? She needed to stop thinking about him like some giggly hormone obsessed teenage girl. She was independent and had no time for a boyfriend. Wait, boyfriend? When had that even been an option? Why was she thinking like this? She needed to stop. Besides, she reasoned with herself, it would be illegal if a guy like this was still single. There was no way she had a chance. That thought guided her through the rest of the (short) conversation, and she let no emotion seep through her words. When he'd left to somehow find enough money to pay for his cupcakes, she got to work creating them. They would be perfect. She wasn't sure why she wanted them to be the greatest cupcakes in all of creation but she would make sure they looked and tasted enough to make angels start falling from the sky. When he came back, ten minutes later, he had a crumpled dollar bill and an abundance of dirty brown pennies which he slid onto the counter with a triumphant grin. Oh gods, his smile... "Here's your stuff." Annabeth handed him his box of cupcakes and hastily drew her hands back as their fingers brushed. "Now, since you're the last customer I'm going to lock up and get going home." Annabeth glanced out the window and was dismayed to see that the light had nearly all but disappeared. She'd have to walk home alone in the dark. The guy stared at her, with those intense eyes, then running a hand through his dark hair shrugged to himself then asked: "Do you live close to here? I could walk you home if you want." Annabeth looked back at him, trying her best not to blush. Don't let the offer go to your head, she advised herself. I'm sure he offers to walk thousands of girls home everyday. She scanned his face, looking for any signs of judgement or rejection. Nothing, his face was one of pure innocence. "I live about two blocks away," Annabeth pointed in the general direction. "I think I'm capable enough of walking myself." "I bet you are," was his response. "But I don't want to lose sight of you any longer than I have to." Annabeth's gut did something weird as he said that. She refused to greet it as anything but disgust. Still, the prospect of this hot guy walking her home wasn't so bad so she just nodded her consent and gathered up her belongings. "I'm Percy by the way," her walking home partner said as he held the door for her on the way out. "Annabeth," Annabeth replied, inserting the keys into the door and locking it tight for the night. Percy stopped for a moment and bit his lip for a moment, and Annabeth got the feeling he was giving himself a mental slap, for what she didn't know. They walked down the street in silence for a little longer before both Percy and Annabeth opened their mouths to talk at the same time. "So do you-" "Which school-" They both broke off abruptly and glanced at their feet, embarrassed smiles trying to make up for the interruptions. They spoke at the same time. "You go first." Percy ducked his head apologetically, chuckling a little before gesturing for her to go on. Annabeth tucked her hands into her coat pockets and cleared her throat to speak. "Do you have any hobbies?" Following the question, she hated herself for asking that. It was small talk, only meant to fill the awkward gap of silence that had charged the air between them. Percy however, seemed happy to answer. "Oh yeah, I have a ton. I swim a lot at my school. I'm pretty good I guess. I also do some skateboarding but my mom doesn't like me to since I fall a lot and get scrapes. When I was little, she would carry me inside and put this cream on my cuts that kinda stung but she would give me a blue cookie and it would be alright." Percy's voice drifted off a moment, probably lost in memory. "So yeah...I also have a hobby of hating school." Annabeth stopped walking to gawk at him. "Are you kidding?" She frowned and would have put a hand on her hip if she hadn't been carrying so much stuff. "How could you hate school? Education is life. Everything I do is for college and after that I hope to be an architect." "That's awesome. I wish I was good at building stuff...actually I do make a mean lego fort." Percy grinned adorably then shrugged and slowed his pace so she could catch up. "I dunna know, I'm just not very good at school anyways. I'm pretty much failing every class, and the teachers hate me because they think I don't try. It's alright though, when I grow up I think I'll just study stuff about the ocean and forget about all that stuff." This caught the blonde's interest. "You like the ocean?" Percy nodded. "Yup, anything to do with the ocean or water is my turf." "What would you study? Marine biology?" He didn't answer for a bit, as if thinking. "Surfing?" He suggested hopefully. Annabeth couldn't help herself, she laughed. Then Percy was laughing too and they were almost like a normal couple walking down the street laughing together. Happy to be with one another. It was over much to fast, they arrived at Annabeth's compartment in no time at all. "This is my place," She said stupidly, as they'd been standing out there looking up at the building. She didn't want to go in. Percy looked sad but he took her hand and gave it a light kiss. "Can I see you again?" "I work Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays after school hours." "Not like that...somewhere else. Do you like food?" Does he like me? Annabeth couldn't help but smile at the idea. "No fair, luring a girl in with promises of food." She squinted for a moment, then added hastily: "But, if I do see you again, it'd better be fast food." Percy's eyes lit up. "I have found my soul mate," he laughed jokingly. Little did they both know, he was entirely correct. Notes: Percy's point of view next. Fast food disasters lead to the streets where criminals roam. So what happens of one of them threatens Annabeth while Percy is around? They'd better run as fast as their little feet can take them. *NEXT CHAPTER *PREVIOUS CHAPTER *BLUE CUPCAKES INDEX Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Blue Cupcakes